Detention
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: An AU fic! Sephiroth is in detention. and of course this is driving the man insane. Doesn't help that his detention buddy is none other then... CLOUD!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An AU I couldn't help!XPhee hee

Disclaimer: Ummm... :whispers: I own... NOTHING! FWAHAHA! Beat that!

Sephiroth: And people call me insane...

Mika: Shut it!

Sephiroth: ... -.-;;

Warning: umm... OOC Yaoi (duh), and gasp DETENTION::sniffles: Poor Sephy-sama! He's too pretty to be in detention!

* * *

Click click click click click click click click click

The white haired teen groaned as he once again looked at the clock on the wall. 'An hour to go….' Sephiroth had been in detention since school got out, over an hour ago. Why was this beautiful boy in detention you may ask? Because of a silly little fight he had with one blond Cloud.

"This is all your fault Strife…" Sephiroth hissed over to his detention 'buddy'.

Said blond ignored him and kept on clicking his pen. Now normally you would think the detention supervisor would get annoyed at someone for clicking their pen for five whole minutes. Yes! FIVE MINUTES! Of ceaseless clicking! Sephiroth was about to scream and tackle the boy.

Ahem!

He almost lost his cool there… 'be the better person… be the better person…' Sephiroth chanted to himself. 'Oh what I wouldn't give just to wring his little neck… No! Be the better person…!'

Well anyway… The teacher wasn't in the room. Mrs. Hikaru had left not to long ago to take an 'important' phone call.

Click click click click click click click click click

His eye twitched as the clicking continued… How long could one person take on a phone call!

"Stop that!" He all but screamed at Cloud.

Cloud looked at him surprised but stopped. "Touchy…"

Sephiroth just glared then looked at the clock again, 'Yay… five minutes have passed since I last looked at it!'

"I'm going to go insane! How can people survive this torture!" Sephiroth said to no one in particular.

"They get used to it." Came a reply.

"Shut up Strife! I would have to be in here if you had just moved out of the way!"

"Oh so now this is my fault? If I recall correctly I was there first!" The blond glared at him.

"So? It's not like I like having to run from those stupid women! I'm gay! Can't they understand that!" And before anyone freaks, it is a widely known fact that the hottest person on campus was gay.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

Sephiroth looked at the clock again, "Forty-five minutes left…" He looked at in disbelief. "You're mocking me… I hate clocks! I swear I will find a way to get you for tormenting me!"

"Umm.. you do realize you threatening an inanimate object… right?" Cloud looked at the white haired boy like he was crazy. Which he probably was by now, detention was making the hottest, most popular and smartest boy… crazy… What a sad cruel world they lived in.

And so to keep from going insane Sephiroth did something… well… insane. He started hitting his head on the desk, over and over and over again. "Ugh! I hate this place! I hate this system of punishment! I hate teachers! I hate school! I hate women! I hate these desks! I hate the clock! I hate you, Strife!" With every exclamation point there was another bang on the desk.

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang….

"Do you really hate me?" The voice sounded sad which for some unknown reason made Sephiroth stop. He looked over at the blond and noticed he looked down cast.

"…Nah. Not really, I'm just frustrated. The teachers not here to supervise us… I have a clock mocking me by going very slow… Women keep chasing after me wanting to date me when they know what the answer will be…" He gave the boy a smile.

For some reason Cloud seemed to look relieved. "The teachers not coming back. At least not until we're done with detention."

"How do you know this…?"

Cloud gave him a look saying 'I've been through this before'.

"So thirty-five minutes of no supervision…" Sephiroth smirked, now he could get something he's been craving since the whole detention thing started.

"What's going through that mind of yours…" Cloud looked a little wary now.

"Oh nothing to big…" He grinned as he stood up stealthily and walked over to Cloud. Upon reaching him he sat on the boys desk with legs on either side of him. "I should get something out of being tortured here…" He whispered into the boys ear.

Cloud shivered at the closeness and blushed.

'So cute…' Sephiroth then started kissing Cloud's jaw line, slowly making his way along it till he reached Cloud's lips, "I was such torture just sitting there and not being able to touch you…" He let one hand trail along the smaller boys stomach while his other hand rested on the chair to keep him up.

Cloud moaned lightly and ran his fingers through white hair. 'Silky…'

Smirking a bit Sephiroth finally kissed Cloud on the lips. It was gentle at first, it was after all the first time they have ever kissed each other before, plus Sephiroth didn't know if Cloud was alright with it and gave the boy plenty of opportunity to push away.

Of course we all know that there was no way in heaven or hell Cloud would, so he did what we all know he would he… wait… he pulled away! Let's all stare in shock! Okay, okay Sephiroth was really going insane.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this a one time fling or…"

"Or..?" Oh no, he was not getting off easily! If he was going to play that 'insecure' game Sephiroth was going to make him say it.

"Or… w…will this… lead to s…something more…?" Cloud finally got out.

Sephiroth smirked, "Which would you prefer?"

Cloud blushed, "The latter.."

"Perfect…"

And with that he resumed kissing the blushing blond. Well at least until the door slammed open. "Okay you two! Take that some place else!" The teacher said as she grabbed her things.

Sephiroth grinned and all but dragged the boy to his place.

End

* * *

A/N: DONE! n.n yay! and I am that much closer to my goal! Sorry it took so long to put a new one up (if anyone is even paying attention to my fics... ;-; ) but for some reason it wasn't letting me upload my files! > grr... well anyways! Up next! Cloud/Rufus! yay::crowd cheers... nope just the crickets: ...:sniffles: so mean Y-Y 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It seems I'm adding chapters to one-shots left and right! oh well! n.n I like them!

Warning: Insanity, OOC, and of course our beloved YAOI!

Dislaimer: Don't own anything but the sugary goodness known as the 'Chocolate Silk Bar'! I swear it was made in heaven... -drools- eh hem... anyways... Read!

**

* * *

**

**Ding Dong**

_Sephiroth please report to room 436. Sephiroth please report to room 436._

The silver haired man looked up at the clock, the look on his face screaming. 'WTF!' Sighing with resignation he stood up. Wait that was a lie, he practically jumped up for joy.

'HA! TAKE THAT EVIL WOMEN FROM SPACE!' He thought to the women surrounding him. No he wouldn't say it out loud! Are you crazy! That would ruin his image! Image and Sephiroth's went together like peanut butter and bananas! Like ice cream and pretty men named Cloud!

Yes must not separate Cloud from ice cream… yum.… Wait I mean my beautiful image and me!

The women surrounding him started weeping as the silver haired pretty man from Glitter Land sprinted out of the room as fast as he could.

Yes, Glitter Land! It's where all the sparkly pretty men come from! They are neighbors to Flower City.

Ignoring everyone that he past he quickly reached his destination. "Yeah, Barret?"

A chalk was thrown at his head, "Give me more respect then that you brat! Call me Sensei!"

"Ow…" Sephiroth rubbed his head before glaring at Barret, "What **_Sensei_**….?"

"Better! Now, I know your top student. How that happened the world may never know… " That received another glare from the pretty man in the door. "Eh hem! And I know you've been in detention once before!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T PROVE I SPIT A WAD OF GUM IN THAT ICKY CHEERLEADER FROM MARS' HAIR!" Sephiroth looked panicked.

Barret looked like a deer in the head lights, Sephiroth would have laughed if he wasn't surprised by the burst of laughter coming from someone else in the room he hadn't noticed before.

"Ne? Cloud?" Sephiroth froze only for a second before grinning and running to his beloved koi. "Ah! I've missed you so much! I had to fight off hordes of evil alien women today!" Fake tears came to his eyes.

Cloud chuckled, "So it's aliens today? Last week it was zombies from hell…"

Barret looked ready to kill someone, "STOP IGNORING ME!"

"Aww it's alright Bear-bear! Alas I am taken by my one true love! I'm sure you'll find the man of your dreams someday!" Sephiroth posed a bit as sparkles tried to attack the teacher.

"You had ice cream today didn't you…?" Cloud asked thoughtfully.

Used to such attacks he was able to dodge them. To bad he could use a bit of sparkle in his life…

"Ah! My love transcends even our stomachs!" Sephiroth grinned.

Barret, tired of being ignored, threw another chalk at Sephiroth hitting him in the back of the head. "One, DON'T CALL ME BEAR-BEAR! Two! I AM MARRIED ALREADY! AND THREE! YOU ARE TO WATCH THE DETENTION ROOM TODAY WHILE I GO VISIT MY **_WIFE_** WHO IS IN LABOR WITH OUR **_CHILD_**!" Barret screamed at him.

Sephiroth raised a brow, "Wow finally knocked her up, Bear-bear?"

Barret sputtered before throwing his hands up in frustration, "Whatever! Just stay here and watch the detention room like a good boy!" With that he stormed out.

Sephiroth looked at his retreating form thoughtfully then grinned and ran to shut the door.

"NO SCREWING IN THE CLASS ROOM!" Barret yelled to him before the door shut all the way. The students just ignored it, this was a normal occurrence at the school.

Sephiroth pouted before closing the door all the way. "Spoil sport!"

Cloud just chuckled, "He didn't say anything about a make out session…" He hinted to his lover. Yeeeaaah… hinted… in an Elephant standing on your brain kinda way…

Sephiroth looked at him then grinned and sat on the desk in front of Cloud, not unlike the first time they kissed.

"I'm glad you're so smart…"

"Of course you are now shut up and kiss me…!"

"Gladly!"

With that the rest of the time in detention was spent in snogging in the detention room.

End

* * *

A/N: HAHA! Sephy-sama got smacked with a chalk! XD Well anyways R&R!

And asthe wise woman said!

"LUB TEH SEPHY!" XD


End file.
